


Remacadamize Panorama

by beingvv



Series: RP系列 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 快斗跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室，把正在往脸上扑水的白马砰地从池子边挤开。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: RP系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544599
Kudos: 8





	Remacadamize Panorama

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2009年，RP 系列第二弹

快斗跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室，把正在往脸上扑水的白马砰地从池子边挤开。  
白马背贴着大理石的盥洗池，睡衣后面被同伴粗鲁打开的龙头里面冲出的水给溅湿大半。  
世界上只有白马少爷这样和蔼可亲的小攻会不恼，并用温和宠溺的声音问：“怎么了？”  
快斗迷蒙地看他一眼，将脸凑到镜子前面，两只爪子去扒正在不停流泪的眼睛。  
“早就和你说过了，不要用这样劣质的隐形眼镜。”  
白马扳过小同学的头，固定在双臂里查看状况。  
快斗穿着单薄过于宽大的衬衫半是冻半是痛得索索发抖。  
“寒冬三月居然被逼跳海，太不人道了……该死的……”  
白马皱起眉头：“这是隐形眼镜吗？这只是一块彩色玻璃吧！”  
快斗吸着鼻子嘻嘻笑：“时间来不及才……没想到碰了水会痛的这么厉害……”  
白马说：“别动。”  
白马的脸开始放大，快斗条件反射地想闭上眼睛，可惜眼皮被撑到了极限，眼泪流的更凶了。  
白马放大了好几倍的微笑透过泪水显得模糊：“别紧张，我的技术很好的。”  
快斗张了张嘴，一只脚抬起来要暴力行动，白马拍一下他的脸：“叫你别动。”  
快斗唧唧歪歪了一阵，伸手抱住对方的腰以求平衡。  
整整痛了一夜的眼睛终于恢复了正常，白马温暖的手指擦过他的嘴唇：“说过我技术很好的吧。”  
快斗眨着湿润如小鹿的眼睛，露出不屑的表情：“切。”  
白马说：“每次每次都要和你说同样的话我也很无奈，但是下次请你不要这样乱来了……”  
快斗啪地打开他的手，“知道了，大妈。”头也不回地跌撞出浴室，夸张地打个大哈欠，嘴角不自知地噙着一个笑。  
白马跟着爬上床，看着快斗侧着身子在床边挣扎的样子说：“黑羽君，你怎么过了这么久还是习惯抱着床头柜睡？”  
一边快斗死命地眨着眼睛：“因为床的另一边有我不想去接近的存在。”  
“是吗？”白马微笑，“那你为什么过了这么久还是会在半夜缠过来？”  
“……”  
快斗没有回答，快斗的呼吸平稳，快斗的手紧紧攥着枕套的一角，快斗睡着了。  
白马关了灯，自言自语道：“就算你今天做得很过分，在这种时候讨还的也不是我的风格啊。黑羽君。”  
白马在黑暗里笑得很愉快。

天光大亮。  
快斗被低低温软的声音给吵得意志模糊，勉强拉开一条缝，可以看见阳光从窗户里射进来然后被白马修长身形所阻挡，在地上留下浓浓影子的景象。  
这个时候他本应该拽过枕头压在脑袋上继续睡，可是耳朵还是太过灵敏的捕捉到了一些关键词。  
快斗睁着迷离的眼睛完全醒过来，微张着嘴，白马朝他一笑，打开电视。  
“所以，KID昨晚的行动其实漏洞百出，导致他最后不得不跳海。”  
电视上播放的是KID行动的回放，并打出字幕：正在连线特邀嘉宾，白马探。  
还有特写的，假洋鬼子近身照一张。  
白马靠着窗，柔和的声音和电视里同步播出的重叠：“……在这样的天气，若非迫不得已就连KID也不会主动愿意跳海……”  
快斗的下巴掉到被子上，骨碌碌滚出去好远。  
白马笑得一脸温柔，并用唇语说：对吧？  
——对个鬼！  
两人的目光在屋内对上，噼里啪啦闪出（爱的）火花。  
幸好白马有理智，没有说出‘KID其实很怕鱼’。否则快斗觉得自己有必要当场谋杀同犯以维护自家利益。他坐在乱糟糟的床铺上抓着乱糟糟的头发用还有些发疼的眼睛仔细地盯着电视，神情认真，沉痛的表情像是在吸取教训。就差没有掏出笔记来写。  
最后白马说：“我要说的大概就这几点。”  
电视上的主持人笑得一脸甜蜜可爱，总结道：“那我们的嘉宾还有什么话要留给我们观众的吗？”  
快斗挑战地挑起一边眉毛看着他。  
白马微笑，一只手盖上他的眼睛，双重的声音嗡嗡地：  
“留给KID。让他下次，小心些。”  
“……”  
快斗坐着不动，被遮盖的双眼下面的唇慢慢露出一个笑。  
“这是威胁？”  
开始沸腾的直播现场啪地从电视上消失，白马的另一只手也伸过来摩挲着他的肩膀，那里有上岸时被蹭到的痕迹。  
白马温柔地说：“你觉得这是威胁么？”  
快斗想了一会儿，老老实实地回答：“就我的经验，你越是这样假惺惺我死的越惨。”  
白马开始咬他的耳朵。  
快斗叫一声打个滚跳下床，慌忙间发现自己什么也没穿，又手忙脚乱地拉过被子遮上。  
“我就知道！”小同学一脸悲愤如临大敌，“KID也有休息日的吧！”  
白马眯起眼睛，一脸亲切：“KID有。黑羽快斗没有。”

  
风水轮流转了。快斗很抑郁。昨晚他的确玩的太过火，把包括白马在内的全部警员给放倒了以致失去脱逃助手，被小宇宙爆发的中森在码头上连追百来米，然后无处可逃，风向也很不给面子，总之衰到极点。  
快斗在跳下水的那一瞬间微微回头，看见脚步还有些踉跄的白马，奔过来的时候脸上有着不符合那人泊淡性格的神情。  
哎呀呀。他想说。白马侦探，生气是要上火的。何况恰好家里金银花茶喝光了……  
KID的身体和大脑就是这样以奇异的速度运转着落入了寒冬的大海里，以致中森在后面暴跳如雷：  
“NND！那小子还笑！还在笑！！”

快斗并不是担心白马会像某些BL小说里的小攻会把他绑起来用XO的方式给他惩罚，他认为白马报复的方式要可怕过千倍。好吧他手一抖在白马杯子里放的迷药剂量重了些导致少爷到现在还有些视线不能聚焦，但是这并不是他的错。  
快斗承认他在下手的时候想到了后果，并真诚希望过对方最好一觉睡到三天后醒来还短暂失忆这样他就可以继续逍遥法外了。可是作者作为白马的亲娘往往不给他面子。他在白马给他摘隐形眼镜的时候就看见了对方手里新鲜的伤痕。  
那个人，恐怕是在意识到被下了药的同时就敲碎了杯子，用疼痛来保持清醒的吧。

快斗捣着碗里的粥，没头没脑地冒出一句：“创口贴好像也没了。”  
白马很心有灵犀地把手伸到他的面前：“有也没用啊，很长的伤口呢，黑羽君。”  
快斗有些绝望地想不好了又变成黑羽君了黑羽君是活该惨遭蹂躏的。  
快斗又想，咦白马的爱情线真长。  
快斗最后想，……这真的是很深很长的伤口呢。  
快斗抬起眼睛来。白马微微笑着，那笑容让他感觉毛骨悚然。  
快斗毫无关系地说：“我用的药不会有副作用，绝对纯天然经过ISO9001国际组织认证。”  
白马收回手去，在嘴唇边敲打，眼神是戏谑的，像是在打量已经有必死觉悟了的猎物。  
快斗颤巍巍地说：“我……还有作业……”  
白马用那只受伤的手一指日历，上面显赫赫地标着：寒假。  
所有的希望所有的亮光就在那一刻抽离了黑羽快斗的世界。

白马拿出游戏光盘，用中央领导访问受难难民的亲切笑容说：“来联网玩个游戏吧。”  
快斗坐到电脑前活动活动手指，脸上毫无表情，心里却在狂笑：你？白马探？和我？联机对抗？  
——老天谢谢你！白马的亲娘终于成为我的亲娘了！  
快斗强忍着心中的快意低头研究那游戏，生怕对方后悔而把他捉回厨房或是卧室。  
SUPERPOWERS 2。地理政治相关，即时策略。  
快斗研究完说明后闷闷地抬起头来：“白马，你有必要在玩游戏的时候也一样变态么？”  
白马避过不答：“游戏时间十年，十年里看看我们两个谁把各自的国家管理的更好。当然也可以互相攻击，不过死伤自负。输的人，要……”  
快斗紧张地等着下文。  
白马微微一笑，“等你输了我再决定。”  
快斗二话不说贴在屏幕上开始冒怨念乌云，一面桌底下的脚狠狠地踩了下去，当然被对方躲过了。  
“你给我乖乖地在……等着。”  
“在哪里？在床上？”  
“…………”  
“快斗，你学坏了。”  
白马喝一口茶，望望万里晴朗的天空，笑得很愉快。

晚饭的时候两人不约而同地选择了叫外卖。  
白马问：“你把日本打造得怎么样了？”  
快斗咬一口北京烤鸭说：“民主国家，好得很。你的英国呢？”  
白马微笑：“独裁专政，也好得很。”  
快斗噗地吐出一点点鸭皮，用全新的眼光打量着自己的恋人。  
白马换一个舒服的坐姿由着他看，两人的目光在半空再次情意绵绵（……）地交接。  
半晌，快斗扭过头去，声音颤抖：“我本来想说‘真是看错你了’，可是突然发现没有这个必要……”  
白马一味地笑：“知道就好。”  
快斗放下烤鸭决定立地成为侵略者。  
“PM Kuroba of Japan has declared war on the United Kingdom。”  
快斗看着这行系统提示笑得花开花落，一只手伸过去直拍白马的椅背。  
身边的人斜斜瞥过来一眼，点两下鼠标。  
“啊！你！什么时候召集了这么庞大的军队！”  
白马笑得同样的花开花落：“独裁专政者前面往往跟着两个字：武装。”

快斗悲戚戚地发现其实作者还是白马的亲娘，这次，难得的，根本就没爬墙。

日本首相黑羽惨败。  
英国独裁者白马在东京插上米字旗，笑叹一口气：“真是毫无悬念呀。”  
快斗捂着脸，喃喃道：“早知道我就不该听人民的话，应该去研究核武器……”  
白马想了想：“同归于尽在你心目中，很浪漫么，快斗？”  
快斗一脚踹过来，“你给我滚吧……”跌撞地起身欲退，被白马从后面拦腰抱住。  
白马在他的耳边闷闷地笑：“……输了哦。”  
快斗的身体僵直了。  
白马摩挲着他衬衫的第一颗扣子。  
快斗惨笑：“有话好说，有话好说。”  
白马的声音从背后绕一圈传过来，听不出太多的感情。  
“刚开始的时候我为了保护黑羽快斗而落为KID的同犯。其实现在想来我实在是很失败。他非但不需要我的保护还多次在我面前铤而走险。这就好比执政党里面出现内讧，最后往往会落得两败俱伤。”  
快斗觉得自己的腰在这个姿势里快要断掉了。有些隐隐发疼的却是胸口。  
“……可是我不想伤害你，也不想看到你被伤害，快斗。”  
白马亲吻着他因为压力大而消瘦显得更加突出的肩胛骨。  
快斗沉默了一会儿，说：“如果你只是想让我听你的说教，那么你的目的达到了。”  
白马的手开始下滑。  
“哎！不不不是都惩罚完了么……”   
快斗艰难地转过身来，看见白马一脸惊讶的神情。  
“惩罚？我怎么会惩罚你呢，我的亲、亲、小、情、人？”

FIN


End file.
